1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cable networks and more specifically to detecting topographic fraud in cable networks.
2. Background Art
In cable networks, an end user typically subscribes to a paid cable service to access cable television broadcasts using a cable modem (CM) or a digital set top box (DSTB) that is specifically assigned to that end user. The assigned CM/DSTB is supposed to be operated by a user only on their premises. For example, a user is not supposed to use the CM/DSTB to access cable television broadcasts at the premises of an acquaintance. However, currently there is no method to detect whether a CM/DSTB is being operated by a user outside of their premises.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome this deficiency.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.